Soul Jumper - Book 1 - TwilightBloodlight
by Vampiress2010
Summary: books are not fiction,just portals to other dimensions and planets in time and thors have a mental connection to one or more people and write their life goes both ways.certain people can travel between certain e fey are the only species to have the ability to travel to any and all ey can travel as a spirit into main characters or in body.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This here is the first in a series! The next one is in the book The Host. I actually already started on that one but it might be confusing as I haven't really explained what they are and their powers in this book yet. If you want to skip to this one because twilight is not the best book in the world, that's okay. I just thought this would be a good one to start off with as I own all books, movies, and soundtrack of this series. (the books are actually decent, the movies ruined it, and the music is good, so don't judge) Anyway, if you read the description, you can go ahead and start reading. If not, GO BACK AND READ IT! I AIN'T A RECORD!(no repeat button either)**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING! (well, nothing that belongs to Stephanie Meyer, anyhow)**

Chapter 1

To call it the best birthday I'd ever had would be an understatement. I had just opened all my gifts, eaten 4 slices of pepperoni pizza, and stuffed my face full of black frosted chocolate cake, with the 16 candles still in it.

I had a new Laptop, new Kindle, the newest Godsmack CD, and a $25 gift card to Amazon. Not to mention the stack of books and movies from my twin sister, Lynn, who sadly couldn't make it, but that wasn't going to bring me down. I was ecstatic!

As soon as I had finished with the party, I had run upstairs to my lair with my newest treasures in hand. First thing first, I had to start the stack of books, then watch the movies. Twin code states that all gifts from that of fore mentioned must be opened and used first before all else!

The first book was titled Bloodlight. It had a pair of pale-white hands holding an apple on the front cover. _**Looks interesting enough.**_ The other three books in the stack looked to be the rest of the series, and the movies had all the same titles. _**So I'll read the books then watch the movies for it**_. I pulled open the cover of Bloodlight and began reading.

It was around 1:45 P.M. when I finally finished the first book. It hadn't jump out at me as the best book I'll ever read, but it had been ok. Then I'd watched the movie for it and it ruined the book completely.

I pulled out my phone. Lynn and I were always more awake at night then in the morning. School was the only time we ever went to bed before 2 in the morning. So it was no surprise she had been waiting for my call.

"So! First, _**looooved**_ the__earring's! Dad says sorry about the last minute cancel, he bought you a car! And it's _**gorgeous!**_"she crooned.

"Yes! Finally! Now we can visit more often." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Second, the books were good, but then the movie didn't get good till about the third one in! Belle is _**the**_ worst actor _**ever**_!" she complained.

"Ugh…don't get me started!" I groaned as I rolled over in bed, throwing the remote to the ground, exhausted. "Jezabelle is so _**winy**_! And Edmund, my god, _**stalker**_much?"

"I know, right? This series needs a definite make-over!" I could practically see her head shake.

"If only I had the power to jump into books, I'd fix those characters straight!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, a flash of white went off. Everything went black and before I even knew what was happening, I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was. At first, I thought I was maybe at a friends house, though I couldn't for the life of me remember how I got here.

Then I looked around again and realize I _**did**_recognize it! _**It's Jezabelle's room! **_The room was exactly like the movie version. I gasped, backing up until the back of my knee hit something. As I scrambled for hold of something, my back hit a hard, cold surface that gave way to rain and wind. I caught hold of the window corner before I fell to the ground, pulled myself back to safety, and locked the window back up.

_**This can't be happening! It's not really **_her_**room! If I can just wake up, I'll be ok! It's only a dream!**_ I reached over and pinched my arm. "Oww!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes, and waited for it to wake me up. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing had changed I started to hyperventilate. As the tears streaked down my cheeks, the door burst open, and Charles stood there with a concerned look.

"I heard you shout. Are you alright?" he asks, his eyes wide.

"Uhh…well, I just woke up in a strange bed and almost fell out the window, Charles. You tell me." I winced. I hadn't meant to sound so mean. "Sorry," I sniffed, wiping the tears from my face. "I'm just…very irritable right now."

Charles visibly relaxed and moved to leave the room. "Alright, Belle. I'm across the hall if you need me." I gaped at his retreating back. _**Belle? But I'm not Belle! I don't even look remotely close to being her!**_

I could faintly hear a high-pitch voice calling my name that sounded suspiciously like a very upset Lynn, looked around and found my green iPhone lying on the ground next to the window that'd tried to kill me.

"Jez! Jez! What happened? Are you still there? Hello? If you don't answer in the next 2 seconds, I'm sending a search party!" she was in hysterics.

"Lynn? I'm here…wherever here is…I don't think a search party can find me." I replied.

"What? Your not making any sense! Did you fall and hit your head?"

"No. This is going to sound crazy, but…I think…I'm _**in**_ Bloodlight." I received silence. For a second, I thought maybe she'd hung up or fainted at the shock. Then she whispered, "No. Way. How!?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's a coming-of-age thing that runs in the family."

"But I was the first one to complain about Belle and I didn't get zapped!" she had a point. Then I remembered that I was older and that technically, she wasn't 16 yet.

"Lynn, I'm 2 hours older than you are. You have another 30 minutes until you're of technical age, if my theory's right. Try saying something about Ali and get zapped in! If I really am Belle, I'll need all the help I can get to get out!"

"Okay. Are you sure you'll be alright? What if you mess up or something? You should stay on the phone with me until I can for sure get zapped in as well." She'd switched to her 'no nonsense' voice.

"I'll be fine! Right now I'm going to try to get some sleep, as it is 4 am here. And I probably have school tomorrow." I laughed. "That'll be fun."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow if I can. Byz!" she hung up before I could say another word.

**~Jez**

****Please Review****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Second chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own only my own characters.**

Chapter 2

The next day I got up and went looking through Belle's closet. She didn't have a whole lot of pants that weren't jeans or Levis, and she was three sizes bigger than I was. I eventually found a pair of sweats that fit and a t-shirt that was a bit baggy, but nothing I couldn't hide with a jacket.

I opened the door a crack and peeked outside. It looked safe enough, so I opened it a little more and slide out into the hall. I tip-toed down the stairs and almost made it to the bottom when the last step creaked.

I flinched, and looked around the corner, but it seemed my caution was not needed. _**Charles must have left for work already.**_ I sighed in relief. I dreaded the inevitable confrontation between us. But I had to worry about that later. I had bigger things to think about.

It took me about 30 minutes of driving around town lost, not to mention the time spent trying to figure out how to drive stick-shift, before I finally stopped and asked for directions. It was 9:45 by the time I got to the office, and it was quite clear that I was late to my first class.

The secretary in the office who'd given me my schedule and school map had also handed me slips of paper I was to have the teachers sign. When I finally found my first class, the teacher signed my sheet, handed me a reading list, and sent me to a seat in the back of the room.

Everyone was staring, which was pretty impressive as they had to stay facing forward to do so. I didn't pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying as I had already read everything on the list, but instead pulled out my iPhone and sent Lynn a text.

**Hey u Ali yet?**

**Ur theory's right! Im in! OMG J HOT! *fan girl squeals* My man is WAY better than urs! XP**

**Of course he is! Im stuck with Wimpy Bio-Polar Edmund, who has a tendency 2 stalk me and dsn't know whether 2 kiss me or drain me dry, all in the effort 2 protect me. I would take Jay over Edmund Twinkle Toes any day.**

**Awwww . . . don't be such a sour-puss. It could be worse. U could be Rosa and end up with scary, skull-crusher Eli.**

** True. I guess I shdn't gripe, but u shdn't rub it in either.**

**Yeah, yeah. I still got better choice. We definitely need to talk to the parents about this strange power-thing.**

The bell chose that moment to ring, bringing me out of my thoughts.

**Gtg. Was L8 to my first class, can't have that happen a 2****nd**** time. Byz!**

**See u at lunch!**

I packed up my stuff and was headed out the door when a tall, skinny boy with black hair and skin problems stopped me.

"Hey. Jezabelle, right?" he looked very familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"Yeah, I go by Jez. Less of a mouthful." I looked down at the map, turning it this way and that.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I sighed, finally giving up on the map, and turned to the very helpful boy. "You know, I can't seem to find it. It's in building six. Gov with Jefferson. Could you show me the way?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm headed toward building four, it's on the way. I'm Derrick." He added.

I stopped, and just stared at him. Why it had taken me this long, I couldn't begin to understand, but I wanted to hit myself for not realizing sooner. Of _course_ it was Derrick; over-helpful, chess club vibe, and quick to grab the new kid before she made better friends.

"I'm sorry. Brain aneurism. Derrick. I'm Jez . . . I already said that. Sorry. Again. New school, new people, I don't cope very well."

"This is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?" he asked, as we started walking again.

"Yeah, you could say that. Complete climate change! Kind of a shock, moving from constant sunshine to constant rainfall. Don't think I've ever seen so much green in one place."

"You get use to it. Who knows, it might grow on you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" I laughed. We stopped in front of a building clearly marked with a six in black paint.

"Well, good luck. Maybe we have other classes together. If not, I'll see you at lunch." He turned on his heels and walked briskly away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. My math class, which I had been looking forward to, turned into detention. He was the only teacher I had that made me stand at the front of the class to introduce myself.

It wasn't that I had stage fright, more that I didn't like being stared at and evaluated like a bug under a microscope. When his back was turned, I flipped him the finger.

Unfortunately for me, he had a class pet who didn't appreciate me disrespecting her favorite teacher. I now had the 'privilege' of staying after school and cleaning his chalkboards and erasers.

I mostly kept to myself and texted with Lynn. When lunch finally came around, I was bouncing with excitement at meeting Jay. Lynn would not shut up about him, but I couldn't blame her. If I was in her position, I would do the same thing.

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted Lynn sitting with the rest of the Rollens. She had her arms wrapped around Jay's waist and her head laying contently on his shoulder.

I pulled out my phone to text her, so she wouldn't give away that we knew each other.

**So sorry to pull you from your lovely dessert, but I need to talk to you! Make an excuse and make it fast.**

She immediately pulled away from Jay, her face a mask of disappointment. Then her face lit up.

**Change of plans. I have an idea!**

She got up and headed outside to the parking lot. I followed and when I got there, she had an arm full of air fresheners.

"Uhh…enlighten me, Lynn, what exactly it is that we need that many car Scentsy®'s for? They smell awful and they're giving me a headache!"

"That's the point! If they smell bad to you, they're even more overwhelming to vampire noses! So if you wear all these, they can't smell your blood and don't want to eat you! Brilliant, no?"

"Uhh…no! I'm sorry, but I refuse to go around school with 30 Scentsy®'s hanging around my neck like a fashion statement. Not only will my headache grow, but I will be laughed out of the social world! You're just going to have to wait to introduce me to Jay." She dropped all the fresheners to the ground, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, and I kinda got a detention after school." She immediately looked up, anger in her eyes.

"You what?! Jez! What am I going to do with you….," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Fine, I'll stay and help. You are sooo lucky mom's not here."

"Thanks. I better go get something to eat before the bell rings. See you after school." I said hastily. I turned and headed back to the cafeteria before she could lecture me.

When I walked in the doors, I glanced over at Edmund. He was blatantly staring at me with furrowed brows. I smiled and winked at him. He only looked more confused and puzzled, though a little shocked.

I turned away and walked over to Derrick's table. When I sat down, conversation stopped and everyone was staring at me. Derrick was looking extremely please I had sat next to him, a smile the size of Canada on his face. I smiled back and grabbed a fry from his tray of food.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't have time to get my own food." He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs.

"No, not at all, help yourself! Everyone, this is Jez. Jez, this is Mack, Tessia, and Ashley." Everyone mumbled theirs HI's as Derrick said their names.

Derrick turned out to be on the newspaper and in the chess club. Ashley was also on the newspaper, but she was a bit shy and didn't talk much.

Mack was on the soccer team, because they didn't have a football team, but he seemed smarter than the average jock. Tessia was on the volleyball team, no surprise there. She talked endlessly.

I was greatly relieved when the bell rung. I hurried to class with Ashley. Right before I walked into the classroom to sit by the blood-challenged vampire, I was yanked to the side of the building.

"What the-?" I started to say before a very strong smelling, tree-shaped item was shoved in my face.

"Just one! Please? That's all I'm asking! One! You can hide it under your jacket if you zip it up!" Lynn's face was one of concern.

I sighed. "Fine. One Scentsy®! Now stop pestering me!" I grabbed it from her and shoved it under my jacket zipper after rubbing it a few times on my neck. She beamed at me and then took off to her class vampire speedy.

I smiled, shaking my head, then went back to the classroom. I made it into the door right as the second bell was ringing. I looked over at Edmund and the only empty seat next to him, inwardly groaning at the ordeal to come. _**Welcome to bloodlight.**_

**~Jez**

****Please Review****


End file.
